Many wireless telephone subscription plans provide the ability to make long-distance telephone calls from a wireless telephone for no additional charges beyond the normal number of minutes used during the call. However, often a wireless subscriber will desire to use a land-line telephone on the public telephone switched network (PSTN) to make a long-distance call, for example, when the subscriber is using a telephone at work or otherwise does not have access to his or her wireless telephone. In such cases, the subscriber will need to either use a long-distance calling card or charge the charges to his or her home telephone number or credit card. However, often these numbers are long and difficult to remember and enter. Furthermore, the cost of making long-distance calls using a calling card may be undesirably high. Using a calling card may be particularly distasteful to a wireless telephone subscriber used to not paying any additional amount for long-distance calls, beyond the number of minutes of airtime.
There exists a need for a system allowing a wireless telephone subscriber to make long-distance calls from a land-line, and to automatically debit his or her wireless account for the long-distance call, by either deducting a certain number of minutes from the airtime account and/or deducting an amount of money correlated to the length of the long-distance call.